Different treaties
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Edward/Jacob & Jasper/Seth. I replaced chapter 9! Plez re-read! Rating may go up! Male preg(not gunna tell ya who ) Spelling errors(Sorry!) but I hope you enjoy and RRA
1. Chapter 1

"Jacob! Dont you think this going a little too far?!" Bells yells from her red pickup truck. I turn and give her a big grin. "No worries Bells! Nothin's gunna happen." I continue walking towards the egde of the high cliff all the way to the point. "But the tide! You'll get taken..." she trails off but I know what she means. I looks at the large castle perched at the other end of the water, millions of miles away from me, but still visable. "My grandfather said _they've_ been there before we were here, or humans at all probably...then when we moved here, people started disappearing. Then we made the treaty and they've never stepped foot on our land and vise versa." I smile at her again. "Dont worry Bella; I'll be home, getting my ass chewed out by my father loud enough that our small town will hear. I promise." Bella walks over to me with an unsure look. I hug her close and kiss her. "I love you. Forever and always." she sighs and hooks on to me. "Okay..." she finally whispers.

"Okay!" I pull away and face the cliff again. I take a deep breath and jump. I smile and laugh as the air rushes through me, along with the adrenaline. I splash into the water and opens his eyes. I swims to the top and smiles at Bella, whose looking off the cliff egde. "See?!" I call up with a giant smile. "All okay!" I laugh but realize Bella face is shocked and really scared. "What?" I call as I turn around to spot a huge wave. "Shit!" I curse, swiming as fast as I can to the shore. As I'm about to reach shore, something grabs my ankle. "Jake!" Bella's on the shore beach and runs to grab my hand but it's too late. "BELLA!" As I'm being dragged to the bottom, I try to wiggle free and all of a sudden, it lets go. I quickly spin to see what was pulling me and see a red headed woman. I can feel my eyes go wide. _'The fuck?!'_

The woman smiles and circles me. I swim as fast as I can away from her, not wanting to find out why she drug me down. I swim and swim. Soon I poke my head outta the water and see it's night fall. "How long have I been swimming?" I question outloud. _'I cant see La Push..or Bella. I cant see anything...Dizzy...'_ with that, I knock out.

_"This unusual. A wolf boy out a sea?"_

I hear a calm,deep male voice speak, but I dont open my eyes. _'How does he know I'm a wolf?'_

_"Yep! I found him while hunting. I floated past and I figure I'd help him."_

A girly, tinker bell, like voice answers the guy. _'Hunting?'_

_"Are we gunna keep 'em? Maybe get him a collar?"_

A bitchy voice chimes in and I hear a smirk in her voice and will myself not to say anything. _"He's getting a little pissed Rosile."_ A more calm smaller male vocie pipes up. _'How many people are there? N how'd he know that?'_

_"What'd ya gunna do to make 'em feel better? Blow 'em Jaz?"_

A deep jerky, jocky guy barks a laugh and I smile inside. _'That was funny.'_

_"Asshole."_

'Jaz' growls and I almost laugh. _"There are seven of us and get the hell up."_ a sweet, silky voice tells me. "Listen here buddy-!" I pop up from the table I'm laying on and see 4 pale, snowy guys and 3 just as pale girls staring at me. "Damn!" I whisper. "Where am I?" I ask rubbing my head. "Well first, let me introduce my family." I turn to maybe, a young 35 lookin blonde haired guy, I reconized his voice as the one who knew I was a wolf. "My name is Carlise, this is my wife, Esme." he montions to a light brown haired woman, early 30's, next to him. "Hello." she waves and I smile at her motherly arua. "This is Roslie and Emmet." I turn my head to see a big brown haired, late 20's, guy and I blond, early 20's, girl. I guess by her stuck up look she is the bitch that was tryin to get a leash on me and her boyfriend was the jocky, funny dude. "Hey dude." Emmet waves but Roslie doesnt say anything. _'Bitch.'_

"Jasper and Alice." I turn my head next to me and see a small girl with a big bright smile, early 20's, with a bob hair cut standing next to a redish hair, late 20's, guy. _'That's twinkles and Jaz.'_ I guess and wave at them. "And this is Edward." Jasper and Alice move to the side to reveal a tall, slim, bronze haired, early 20's. He looks...diferent from the other... I shake my head. "Hi." he smiles and I smile back. "You are in our home." I look around and see the white walls, and chandlers. "Alice found you." Alice waves. "Thank you." I tell her. "Anytime." she nods. I turn back to Carlise. "Whats your name young man?" Esme asks. "My name Jacob Black. Nice to meet you all." she smiles a dazzling smile. "Such nice manners!"

"Indeed. Jacob, what were you doing in the middle of the ocean?" Carlise asks. "I was cliff diving before I drove my girlfriend home and...something grabbed me. Some woman. Red head I think. So I swam away and I woke up here." I shrug then something pops in my head. "Bella! I need to get back home!" I tell Carslie, standing up. "Sorry Jacob but it's too late. Your small town of Forks is a well way away from here. If you like, you can stay with us 'til morning and I'll drive you there." I look at everyone and sigh. "Wait. How'd you know I'm from Forks?" I ask, narrowing my eyes."The only wolfs around here are from Forks. Not that there are any wolfs around here." Edward says. "How'd you know I'm a wolf? Hell, I just found out..."

"You have that dog smell." Alice scrunches her nose. "Huh?" I sniff my underarms. "I'm not _that_ bad..." I mumble and everyone laughs. "We have a certain..." Carlise looks around. "Sense for things like that." before I get to ask-

"Oh dear! Jacob honey, are you hungry?"

"No I'm really fine Ma'a-"

_*grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *_

She flashes a knowing smile as I blush at my stomachs intenst growl. "Edward, take Jacob to the kitchen while I prepare his room." he motions me out of the plain white room into a lavish, red and dark blue hallway. "Wow." I whistle, the large hall richly decorated. "This must be a castle or something..." I shake my head and laugh then I quickly shut my mouth. I stop and so does Edward. "Is...is this... the Cullen Castle?" Edward's lip twist in a sad way as he nods. "Your...your..."

_'I'm in a castle...full of fuckin vampires!'_

_A/N- For those who have read some of my other books, my best friend Jasmine, is a very shy writer so this is my posting of her story. our story i guess, cuz she wants me to help so, plz enjoy and RRA_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Jasmine- Give it here!

Me- *Keeps running with a copy of this chapter* Against her will, me and Jas bring you the second chapter of 'Different Treaties'!

Jasmine- No! No we dont! Give me!

Me- Hope you enjoy~

Jasmine- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me- She does too. Sorry bout the shortness and please RRA!

* * *

_'Shitshitshit! Their gunna kill me! I'll fight and kill all these bloodsucking-'_

"Jacob." Edward eyes me. "Dont come near me!" My heart starts to pound as I back away from Edward. "Jacob, we arent like that. We dont-"

"Dont fucking lie to me! You...all of you killed my grandparents!" I yell, backing into a big hall way balcony window. He stops walking towards me and turns away head but I see his jaw clench. "That wasnt our fault."

"The hell it wasnt! I rip your throat out, leech!" I pounce on him, and tackle him to the ground. "Get off mutt!" he snaps and trys to throw me off. He throws me off and we stand, face to face, panting. His golden eyes glow a dim red and I take that as a challenge. "Come 'n get me." I taunt him. He goes to attack me, but Jasper comes out of nowhere and holds him down. "Are you special Jake?" i feel a big hand clap on my shoulder. I growl and jerk out of Emmett's grasp. "All of you!" Jasper stands in front of Alice, Edward practically steaming next to him. Emmett looks to Carlisle while Roslie looks at Esme. "You knew who I was...where I was from...And yet..." Spots start to blur my vision. _'Calm down.'_ I tell myself. "You." I turn straight to Alice. "Why'd you bring me here?!" She shrinks behind Jasper. "i was trying to help.."

"Jacob, please calm down. We arent what your tribe has made us out to be." Carlisle walks slowly to me. _'Their manipulative death eaters Jacob.'_ my dad's voice chimes in my head. "Your father was, and is, still grieving Jacob." I snap my head to Edward, calm and leaning against the castle wall. "So what?! The whole tribe saw! You ripped them apart and it wasnt until we took one of yours did you stop!" I watch as they all become rigid and I almost felt bad...almost. "Listen here Black-" Roslie steps up and I growl loudly. "Jake..." I look at Edward mixed green eyes. I start to feel the familiar burning in my skin and howl. "Give him space." I hear Edward bark. _'Better be scared!_' I slowly stand, trying to get use to my four legs.

_"Jacob! Where in the hell are you?!_" Sam's voice hisses in my head. _"I'm fine, I'll be home soon. Is Bella okay?" I think back to Sam. _

_"She fine but what about-"_

_"Good. I'll be home soon."_ With that I howl and jump out the window behind me. I land on my feet-paws and look back up to see them looking at me. I howl once more and run through the forest back home, back to Bella.

**Back at the Castle**

"His Bella….could it be…?" Alice asks her family. "It's possible." Edward sighs looking at the crimson colored wolf run. "Poor boy…We cant involve him." Esme says in a sad yet demanding voice. "It's too late." Carlisle sighs. "Okay sure, Jake is already in this, I cant really argue with that but…..if his Bella is our Bella…don't wolfs imprint? So if we" Emmet makes a cut across the neck gesture. "her, would that..kill Jake?" Emmet finishes with an uncomfortable look. "He's right. We shouldn't put him through that." Jasper nods. "That wont be a problem. She's not his imprint." Everyone looks at Carlisle. "So…she maybe _our_ Bella but she definitely not his." Carlisle nods in assures to Roslie. "How do you know?" Edward asks.

"As everyone knows here, different tribes have different imprint mark placements." everyone nods. "The Quileute tribe within Forks imprint mark is placed on the back right shoulder blade. Now when I examined Jacob after Alice brought him here, I found no mark." Then something came to mind that, tank god, didnt have to do with mates.

"The red head Jacob spoke about…" Edward chimes in, him eyebrows scrunching together showing him in deep thinking. Everyone seemed to notice how quickly Edward cut off the mate talk. _'Awww. It's okay Eddy.'_ Edward ignores his sister. "It would be another reason to believe Bella is that Bella." Esme adds. "Even so, how would Bella have lived for so long? She is a human….isn't she?" Carlisle looks to Alice. "I havent seen anything. I didn't see Jacob coming either." She shakes her head. "She was human back then, if she still is one, too. But she managed to….." Alice looks at Edward. "It would make sense that you wouldn't see her. You cant see wolves. As Jacob admitted to us, Bella is his girlfriend so naturally he'd spend a lot of time with her." Fr some reason that thought irked Edward but he continues. "She's not stupid." Everyone looks out the large balcony window. "Even so, we've lived long enough to know that coincidence does not exist. Jacob was brought here and whether he like it or not, he is stuck with us." Carlisle sighs and ushers in his family. _'Guess we'll be seeing you a lot more, Jacob Black.'_

**With Jacob**

Half way through the forest I stop because I hear them talking.

_"He's right. We shouldn't put him through that."_

_'Kill Bella? MY BELLA?! They come anywhere near here, I'll rip their fucking throats out!' _I growl and continue running, not wanting to hear anymore._ "Jacob! Where are you?!"_ I sigh, slowing my running. _"Calm your balls Quill, I'm on my way."_

_"You better be comin'! I'm over here getting my ass chewed out!"_ I bark out a laugh. _"Phrasing."_ I hear his howl and start running again, knowing I'm close. _"Perv, just hurry."_ I nod to myself and just enjoy the wind through my fur.

"Somethings coming Jacob." I stop at the unfamiliar voice and look around. I growl and nothing. The moon shines brightly, the trees ruffle softly but I can feel someone's eyes on me.. "Be prepared, Black." and just like that the feeling left, disappearing with the large gust of wind. I shake off the feeling of dread of start running. But even as I reach Sam's house, change back and hold Bella in my arms, I know that I will be seeing the Cullens very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jacob, your not well-"

"That doesnt mean anything!"

"Please Jacob! There's no way-!" I snap to Bella. "Why not?" I look around at Sam, Bella, Quill and my dad. "You wouldnt be alive." Dad hisses, wheeling over to me. I remember Esme's hospitality and I feel kinda bad for this but...

"Maybe they sent me back...as a warning or-or a sign." I stutter, feeling super bad now. She reminded me...so much of...

"Ma." I whisper softly, turning away from my dad. Everyone stayed quiet. "I was there, with _them_." I try to give a venomess hiss but... it comes out sad. "Jacob!" I look at Sam. "Your not starting to..._like_ them...are you?" Bella puts her hand on my arm. "Its okay Jake. They probably did some mind control thingy on you." I pull my arm away and dont look at her, or anyone in the room for that matter. "I'm going to bed." I say in an even tone and head upstairs to my bed. _'Whats wrong with me? Why'd I push Bells away like that...? Maybe they did do something to me...'_ but no matter how much I want to believe that..I cant.

Cullens

"W-We cant!" Alice sqeaks looking at her father. "Theres no other way. We have to stay close-"

"No way! Everyone there knows us, word of mouth, parents" Jasper huffs. "Most of the people there are humans that never even heard of the Forks Tribes let alone us. The only one's that will know who we are is the Tribe, Jacob's father, Jacob himself and-"

"_Bella."_ Roslie growls. "If that is her. Her father, who I found out she is currently living with, doesnt know of us either, so even if this _is _our Isabella, she wont be able to blow her cover." Carlisle looks around at his family. Everyone exchanges looks and Edward is the first to speak up. "Your right. If who Jacob saw _was_ Victoria, we know she coming back and Jacob is in the middle of this. We need to stay close." Alice and Jasper look at Emmet and Roslie. "What about you, you guys?"

"If this Bella, she aint gettin away with what she did! I say we go!" Emmet looks down at Roslie. "Even so, she's added half, if not the whole, town in this now...but we need to do this." she says, calm and firm, scaring everyone a bit. "Good! So lets get packed! We're moving back home!" everyone groans.

_'I think she just like moving...'_

Edward laughs at Emmet thoughts and heads to his room to start packing.

Jacob

"Okay, settle down. We've got a new student in this class." Mr. Gild montions for the student to enter the class and I almost scream. "This is Edward Cullen. Make 'em feel welcomed." bronze hair, snowly pale skin, tall and lean...yep thats him. I want to yell as _'Ooh's_ and _'Hiya!'s_ spread through the class. "You can take a seat next to..." Mr. G looks around. "Bella!" I snap my head to Bella who rasies her hand. "Right over here Edward." Edward shyly nods and sit next to Bella in the middle lab table. _'Nononono!'_ I feel my temper start to rise just as my friend Mike comes over. "Looks like new kid got Bella's attention Jake." I growl as they start laughing. The bell rings and I stalk Edward until him and Bella split. "Hey!" I bark and he turns. "Oh, hey Jake. Long time no see." he smirks and I pin him against the empty hallway lockers. "What is your deal? Why are you here?" I lock eyes with green orbs. _'Jeez...his eyes are real green.'_

"Hpmh. You dont expect that we dont go to school do you? And we arent here to hurt anybody. So stop having a heart attack mutt." Edward turns his head away but I see something before he does. "Wha-Mutt?! I'll-!"

"Hey! What are you two doing?" teacher calls to us. I open my mouth to say something as my hand drop off of Edward. "I was just asking Jacob where Global studies is." The teacher narrows her eyes. "Well ya better hurry! You'll be late to class." then she walks away grumbling. "You got this class with me. Come on." I stomp away, not wanting to get in trouble. _'Now I got class with him. How can I concentrate when all I want to do is rip him apart!?_

* * *

Lunch Time

"Hey Bella! Isnt that the new kid you were talking to?" Jessica asks, pointing over to the Cullen table. _'I cant believe _all _of them came here...'_ I growl, watching Emmet and Jasper arguing, Alice and Roslie whisper and giggle everytime a girl walks past them, and finally, Edward, reading a book. _'He irks the fuck outta me! I just wanna rip his throut out.'_

"Yeah! His name is Edward Cullen. He's really cool and way smart." Bella giggles and narrow my eyes at him. _'Bastard.'_

"Calm down Jake! You'll set 'im on fire like that!" Mike laughs, patting me on the back. "Yeah Jake! He's nothing compared to you~" Bella hooks on my arm and Edward looks over at me. _'The hell you lookin at?'_ I dont say anything, I just growl. "Why does he upset you so much?" Jessica asks. _'If I blow up his spot, all hell would break lose.'_

"He just fucking annoys me." I say through clenched teeth. He smirks and continues looking at me. "The _fuck_ are you looking at?!" I growl loudly, the room becoming quiet. "Jake!" Bella hits my arm but my gaze does waver. His green eyes...wait. Their dark blue now...the fuck?

Well...whatever. His eyes smirk and glint then, when everyone turns to him, he pretends to be in his book then suddenly looks up and looks around, faking confusion. Whispers break the silence the soon, the talking resumes to it's normal, highly loud volume. "...wow Jake..." I look at Bella's disappointed face. _'I see what kind of school year this is gonna be...'_


	4. Chapter 4

I head home and I throw myself on the sofa, trying to remember the last time I felt so fucking stressed. I relax as the sofa sinks due to my weight and I wiggle 'round alittle and finally, I'm snug in the sofa, the pain in my shoulders relaxing just a bit. As i breathe in through my nose, I send a silent prayer, thanking god that my nose no longer burns from the smell of those bloodsuckers. I've noticed the more I start to get use to changing, the more my senses heighten. I shake my head, not wanting to think about any of that no more. _'Maybe i should work on Buddy. Havent tuned him in a while.'_ I yawn and close my eyes, slowly drifting off

* * *

"Jake!" I jolt awake at the sound of my name. "Huh? Oh..hey dad." I get up and strech. "Hey kiddo. Rough day?" I scratch the back of my head. "You could say that..." it's times like this I love how my dad could get into my head sometimes. "This must be pretty rough..."

"Yeah...well all I know is I got shift for tonight, since the bodies been shownin up.." I shift on my feet, not feelin up to talkin bout the blood suckers. I yawn again, the thought of patrol makin me tired. My dad senses this and leaves it alone. "Alright, well I'm headin to Charles. I wont be back late."

"Bye dad." he wheels out the front door and I'm left in the house alone with nothin but my thoughts. Danger Zone.

_'Why should I care? As long as he and he bloodsucking family keeps off this land and keeps off of the Forks people, I shouldnt be thinkin 'bout them.'_

But thats just it! I wasnt thinkin bout them...I was thinkin bout _him_.

_'God he's so cocky and annoying!'_

I growl, stomping out the front door. _'Man one good fight with him and I'll tear him to sherds I swear.'_

"You really think so?" I jump and snap my head to spot _him_ up in one of the trees at the end of the boarder between Cullen and Tribe land. "I'm fuckin postive and why the fuck are you here?"

_'Does he know what Im thinking?'_

"Keeping watch. Since our family has moved back, closer to town, we heard rumors about bodies showing up. And I didnt think you were that slow not to realize I'm a mind reader you big for nothin dumb mutt." he sits on the branch, his long limbs dangling. _'Well then..'_ I smirk and send all my hate to 'im. "Your really violate, you know that?"

"Why dont ya bite me?" I stick my tounge out at him. "Plus, how'd I know you and your gang aint the one's puttin the bodies up there?" he jumps down and swiftly lands on his feet. _'Showoff.'_ I scoff, walking down the bound. lines, knowing he'll follow. "Because us Cullens dont drink from humans. We drink from animals." he says, his almost non-exsist footsteps matching my own. "So...you guys are like vegiterains?" i ask, stopping to look at him. I start laughing as he thinks about it. "Yeah...I guess we are." We walk again and I shake my head, totally forgeting that I _hate_ him! But I remember something I wanted to ask him, before i go back to not standing his company. "Your eyes..." I start, sparing him a side glance. The moon shines off his hair, the bronze lighting up to a semi-gold and his pale skin almost silver, or like the greek statues; perfect nose, almond eyes, tall and lean...I blush and shake my head. _'I just need to see Bella...'_ I think lightly, light enough for him(hopefully) not to hear.

"I see with them." I give a sarcastic laugh, silently thanking god he didnt hear me before. "They change colors, why?" I watch his lips twitch into a smirk. "You keep track?" I lock eyes with him, there amber this time. "N-No! I just...noticed, that's all." he gives a silky laugh. "Just noticed huh? Well when did you notice them, when you pinned me against the lockers or when you practically ripped me apart with your eyes at lunch?" I chuckle. "Both really." I smile and realize something. "Your scent...it doesnt burn that much anymore." the slight sting in my nose is nothin like how it was in school. The smell was gross and hurt like hell. Now, I didnt mind it all that much...he actually smells...good. Like lavendar. (Again, light thinkin)

"Same here mutt." I almost smile then my phone rings. "Oh hey Bella!" I grin but quickly frown at the change in the air. It's light anymore...it's darker...and pissed. I look at Edward and he's all calm. "Well I'm on patrol right now...I'll pass by later. Okay, love ya too... bye." I smile and turn back to Edward but realize he's gone. _'Where'd he go?'_ I snort. _'Just like a leech. Dont think this changed anything bat boy!'_ i scream in my head, slowly trailing the forest...by myself...

EPOV

I watch as Jacob looks around, all confused puppy like. _'Just like a leech. Dont think this changed anything bat boy!'_ he yells, and keeps walkin. I silently laugh. My phone vibrates and I hold my breath as Jacob stops. He looks around, his long shaggy hair swishing from side to side as he shakes his head. I smile. I look at my phone and spot a text.

**_From; Bella_**

**_Subject; BORED BUDDY! :))_**

**_Heyz Eddy! I waz wonderin if ya dont got nothin to do, you wanna meet up at the movies? There's this really cool movie called 'Rise of the Lycans'. Lycans are like these wolf/vampire hybrids, it looks real cool! Well txt bck!_**

I look at the text in disgust. _'Jeez, she's so annoying. How could Jacob stand her...?...She is real nice though...'_ I sigh and figure if I'm gonna be a spy, I need to be a good one.

**_To; Bella_**

**_Reply; BORED BUDDY! :))_**

**_Sure Bells! I'll be over in a jiffy~!_**

As I jump down

_'Edward...'_

Jacob. I stop and turn my head back to the direction that Jacob walked away. But just as quickly...

_'Bella. My Izzy.'_

I growl. _'That annoying little half-blond twit.'_ I stop myself and blink. _'Whooa. Where'd **that** come from?'_ I quickly shake my head and walk over to Bella's house. But even as I wonder back to town, my mind drifts to the cinnomin smell of Jacob Black.

* * *

"No way!" I smile as Bella starts laughing. "So serious! I was with my mom and we were at the mall down in Arizona then bam! I saw Robert Pattison!"

"He's hot." She nods. "Right?" we laugh. _'Why cant I read her mind?!'_ It's annoying to no end to try and read her mind when all I get is static! _'Maybe she doesnt think'_ I giggle at the thought. Bella trips as we walk out of the theather. I easliy catch her. "You okay?" she gives me a big goofy smile, the kind of smile Alice gives, making her look semi rabbit like. "I'm good! I'm just clutz..." she blushes and I hum. We keep walking and talking 'til she pushes me to a wall and trys to kiss me!

"What the hell?!" I push her away. "The hell is wrong with you Bella?!" I growl, seeing her 'sexy'(Ewwwwwwwww) smile. "Dont play it off Eddy. You like me and I feel the same, so why push me away?" she trys to come closer.

_'What are you doing Edward? This is the perfect situation to trick her!'_

Jasper?

"Where the hell...?No no no!" I whisper, knowing damn well he hears me.

_'Jaz is right. You told us when you met the chicki you couldnt read her mind, so your just gunna have to get the info the hard way.'_

"Roslie..." I growl, still keeping Bella a decent, 20 feet away, trailing around in a circle.

'_For the family Edward...'_

"Damn it Carlisle!" he knew I could agrue when he thought about it like that...! _'Guess I'll always be a daddy's boy...'_ I say and, with closing my eyes, bring Bella close for a kiss.

"THE HELL?!"

_'Oh shit.'_

_'Gotta go.'_

_'Stay strong son'_

I look up to see Jacob practically on fire. _'Great. I'm gonna die and the last person I kissed was **her**.'_ Bella's hiding behind me as Jacob stomps over to us. _'Oh no...'_ I gulp.


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

"The fuck is going on!?" I turn straight to Edward's shocked/calm face. "You! You fucking blood sucking leech, whad you do to her?!" I grab him by his collar and yank him off the ground. "N-Now wait Jacob! It's not what it looks like!" he scrambles and I just bare my teeth. _'A vampire acting like a bitch? tell me something new.'_

"He's right Jake."

"Dont protect this-" Bella puts her hand on me, making me I drop the little bitch and turn to her. "I came on to him. I...I dont think this is working Jake. Your my bestfriend, always. Your just not my _boy_friend." I...

'_What'd I do wrong..?'_

My chest hurts...I try to listen to her reasoning over the sound of my heart breaking... "A...as long as your happy Bells..." I mutter, not looking at either of them. "Really?" I cringle at the happy tone in her voice. "really..." she hugs me then bounces to _him_, whose now standing. _'I...hope your happy with him Bells... You!'_ I glare at him. _'You hurt her...I rip you apart.'_ he bows and looks at me with dark gold eyes. "I know." I already walk away, not wanting to be around them any more. I go home and lay in bed, not sleeping...just being there. _'I love her so much...What more could I do...? What more could've I done? What does he have that I dont?'_ I let the tears roll as my chest throbs... I cry myself to sleep

~~~~~~9 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've been to school bout maybe 8 times a month... I cant stand seeing them together...Bella calls and texts. I answer and pretend we've always been friends, nothing more. The only thing that keeps me from ripping _his_ throut out is the fact that if I hurt him, I hurt Bella. We've come close enough. My hands only inches from his throut...We scream and fight and argue about what's best for Bella...I really dont know what's best for her anymore...

i wake up, my eyes burning, my heart bearly beating. "Jake..." I hear my dad's voice but dont move. "I dont want to talk about it dad." he's been begging me to talk about it. "I'm fine, really." I slowly get up and reach for my phone.

**_From; Bella_**

**_Subject;Bestie_**

**_Hey Jake! Mind comin over? Charlie's goin outta town with your dad(Im pretty sure you know that :)) and I figure we can hang out? What'd ya say?_**

I sigh. My phone dings, and I look at my new text.

**_From; Bella_**

**_Subject; Please..._**

**_Please Jake...dont ignore me. I really miss hanging with you._**

Damn...I quickly text back, not wanting to make her feel bad.

**_To;Bella_**

**_Subject; Okay_**

**_I'll be there soon. Just give me a couple okay?_**

Before I place my phone down-

*Ding Ding!*

**_From;Bella_**

**_Subject; Okay_**

**_HURRAY! I'll see u l8er then!_**

I smile and go to have some breakfast. I see a note on the table.

_Me & Charlie off fishin. Think there's some left over chicken and pot roast, left some money just in case, dont spend it all on take out_

_Love Dad_

I see a 50 dollar bill on the table. _'Take out!'_ I start difting off to pizza and maybe even some chinese food...

"You know, you'll get fat like that. You'll be an unmoveable fat wolf, though I assume you are already, you know by the size of your air and ego infalted head." I snap my head to see **_him_** by my window. "Why the FUCK are you here, being a perv!?" I grab the closest thing to me and throw it at him, breaking the window. "A pot?" he dodged it(duh!) and picks up, smirking. "If I even say Sam's name, you'll be ripped to sherds for being on our land!" I stomp closer. "And that will just kill Bella wouldnt it?" he smirks and climbs inside my house, _like I invited him!_

"You fucking-"

"Look, I didnt come to argue." I look at him. _'God I hope he can feel all this hate radiating off me.' _I do my best to keep my cool and breath. "So why are you here?" I grind through my teeth. "I came to tell you that...as much as I want you to stay away from her, you need to start hanging with Bella more." I look at him. "Huh?

EPOV

"I came to tell you that...as much as I want you to stay away from her, you need to start hanging with Bella more." He looks at me, his bronze features twisting in confusion. _'The happier I keep her, the more she'll spill. I wish I could just get the info some other way...'_

"Huh?" I lock eyes with him, his brown eyes wide. I try to look as mean, boyfriend like as I can. "She's been really upset when your not around, not picking up her phone calls-"

"What, you mind rape her too?" he growls, clenching his fist. _'Boy dont I wish..'_

"No Jacob. I cant read her mind, but she pouts a lot when she's on her phone alot, texting and calling you...alot." I grind my teeth. I see Jake start to look guilty and I feel a pang in my chest...whatever is there panging pushes me to comfort him. "Dont feel bad, just...do this. It'll make her happy." I say softly. He nods slowly, not looking at me.

_'Okay...Now get the fuck outta my house.' _I sigh. I dont say anything and hop through the window, heading home.

* * *

"So hows the spying going?" Alice bounces next to me on the sofa. "Not good. All she's told me is that 'some chick name Victoria got so super tots mad at her because of her boyfriend.', thats a direct quote. Then she went on and on bout...somethin. I dunno, I tend to tune her out most of the time." Alice sighs.

"You really dont like her do you?" I shake my head. "No I dont. Mean...she's sorta nice but really, really annoying! Like...because she's a girl I cant hit her, because I'm a gentleman, but you" I turn to her with hope shinning in my eyes. "You can. Just one good smack 'cross the face." she laughs, her tinker bell laugh filling the house. "Why dont you like her?"

"She's annoying! And there's something wrong with her face..." I shiver in disgust. "Seriously." I turn back to the TV. "Your just saying that 'cause you like sucking on-" I clamp my hand over her mouth. "Will you keep your mouth _shut_?!" I whisper harshly as her eyes twinkle, getting that devilish tweetie bird look. I slowly take my hand away from her mouth. "guys." she finishes. "I hate you." I lean back, shuting my eyes. "Ever think you dont like Bella because of Jacob?" I tilt my head. "What? No. I hate Bella _and_ Jacob."

"So you mean to tell me that when you look into his deep dark green eyes with his brown hair-"

"His eyes are dark brown when he's mad but on a normal bases light light brown and his hair is pitch black." Silence...

"Oh shit..." I mutter, realizing what just happened. "Yep." I shake my head. "Nonono. This cant be right..." Jacob...and me?...

"You've been with some hot guys Eddy, but this, this may be your best yet." I turn to her. "No! He likes Bella, I dont like either of them but I have to pretend to like Bella so it's a really fucked up love triangle!"

"What color are Bella's eyes?" I stare at her serious face. "Uhm..."

_'Their...blue...right? like navey blue...no wait their brown...I think...'_

"I didnt think so." she says while I think. "Look Alice, I dont _like_ Jacob. He's..." I think about it. I think 'bout him...

_'Big brown eyes, big and muscluey yet slim, shaggy black hair...'_

I quickly shake my head. "If you could only blush...Eddy and Jake sittin in a tree..." Alice laughs as she bounces off the sofa. "NO!" I practically yell, jumping up from my seat and glaring holes into where she was standing as she disappears down the hall. "What in the world..?" I hear Carlise peak his head out of his study. _'Keep it down Edward.'_

"Sorry Car..." I mutter and sigh as he closes his study door. I throw myself back on the sofa. _'Jake...'_

JPOV

I spend the rest of the day with Bells. We laugh and joke like we did when we were small, and I feel that things are back to normal. "...'To which Mrs. Clinton reliped 'I dont even own a penis.'" She starts laughing real loud and I laugh too, ignoring the stares. "Your kidding! I dont think Mrs. Clinton would-" she starts laughing again. i smile. "I dont know" I shrug still smiling. "I think she was lying. She's always been kinda manly..." we reaach her house, still laughing. "Thanks Jake...Ya know, for today n for been so...cool." I ruffle her hair, treating her like the tomboy friend she is. "Anytime Bells." I walk to the street and wave. She smiles and waves, closing the door. I sigh with a smile. _'Everythings back to normal...'_ Half way home, I forget to tell Bella about the project in Global we have to do. I turn and head back to her house. The door is slightly open and I quickly get in defense mode. "Bells?" I walk through and sniff the air. _'Whats that smell..?' _I slowly and quietly tip toe upstairs.

"Bella will you just kinda get off-"

"Bella? We still have that-!"

_'Ohhhh shiiiit!'_

I stop at the sight of Bella all curled around Edward on the wall. "Jake!"

"Jacob!" they gasp but they seem so far away, at least Bella does... Edward's gasp slowly turns into a sweet soft sound and Bella fully disappears. All I see is crystal green eyes, the dark bronze hair, soft snowy pale skin and the small tug at the corners of cupid bow lips. Fireworks expolde in my vision around him. "E...Edward.." My own voice snaps me out of my... my...

oh shit. My imprinting. I run. I run out the house and deep into the forest. _'No!NONONONO! Why?! What could I have _possible_ done to deserve this?! I cant...I couldnt have...maybe...maybe that was something else...please let it be-'_ I finally stop, hearing russling in the trees. _'Edward...?'_ I sniff the air and my nose starts to burn and I feel myself knocking out. _'Oh god not again!'_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Are you sure?"_

Oh great! More voices... I dont get up or open my eyes because of my pounding head. _"I saw Isabella with him! This is her mate!"_ the hell...? It sounds like a 6 year old. "I aint her mate or whatever..." I groan, not opening my eyes. _"Your not?"_ the six year old yelps. "No. Edward Cullen is..." I grind my teeth. _"As I suspected. Then you arent needed."_ a really scary calm voice speaks and I feel a sharp pain in my head before I knock out again.

* * *

I wake up, the familiar smell of the forest telling me in the Forks forest again. "Owwwwwwwwwwwww..." i groan loudly, not caring about who heard."what the fuck...?" I slowly sit up and rub my head. _'Thats twice I've woken up to the sound of people talking when I knock out..._' I growl and start heading home but stop as I hear...a piano..? I balence myself against a tree and follow the sound through the forest. I finally spot a big. mostly glass house. _'Wow..'_ I let out a shakey breath, forgetting the whole 'six year old and his pedo-bear' situation.

The piano is soft and I trail around back. I sniff the air, close my eyes and smile. _'Sweet lavender..'_ my eyes snap open. _'Oh shit...Edward...'_ I look up to a big opened window. _'So this is where the Cullens are livin..'_ I really shouldnt do this..but who cares? I jump on to a high tree branch beside the big window opening. I do my best to my guard thoughts so he wont hear. I peek into the room.

_'No bed, just a flat sofa.'_

I lick my lips as almost 80 different postions of how I could fuck him on that sofa come to mind. _'Damn this imprint hit me hard..'_ his room's big and all white. Theres a CD case on one side of the room door. I squint just hard enough to see a couple of classics and even some real old records. Another case is against the wall on the other side of the door. This one as tons of books, there's even books on the floor. _'Nerdy..'_ I smile as my eyes scan the rest of the room. A desk full of medical books and scattered papers, and, if I crane my head in the window a little more, a folded up drawing table. My mouth goes streachs into a giant smile as I finally land on Edward and the ebony grand piano, the only non-white thing in his room. The piano is next to the window I happen to be peeking in(the only window). It's slightly tilted just enough so I could see Eddy and he could see me. But his eyes are close and a small smile plays on his lips as his long finger gentley dance on the keys. _'He's gorgeous...'_ his eyes open(Their navey blue this time) and I know he heard that thought. I grind my teeth, a silent damn to myself as I pull my head out of his window.

**_Creak_**

_'Oh no...'_

the tree branch creaks under my weight. I hear the piano seat slide back. I shake my head back and forth, back and forth, silently begging him not to come this way.

**_Snap!_**

_'Shit!'_

The branch breaks and I fall, rolling down and being stopped when I bash into a tree. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." I groan at the pain and at the de-ja vu. I hold my breath as I realize I didnt roll to far and I see Edward stick his head out his window. _'Hope all this mud covers up my scent.'_ I think lightly. I guess it does 'cause he just shrugs and turn back into his room. "Phew..." I sigh and shakely stand.

"Jacob!" I hear Bella's voice. _'Not the best of times...'_ I think and close my eyes. Sam said even without getting angry, I could shift. I breath and concentrate real hard. I feel the familiar burning in my skin and scream/howl. I stand in one place on my paws...or at least I think I'm standing in one place. I whimper as the forest around me tilts and twists. I close my eyes and will myself to gain alittle strength. _"Jacob! Jacob where are you?"_

_"I'm okay Sam..."_

I hear Sam thinkingly sigh in reflief. _"We couldnt find you, your scent was miles away from your post. What happened?"_

_"I...I'll tell you when I see you.."_

_'Soooo much de-ja vu..'_

I howl and run home.

* * *

"So who do you think it was?" Once again, it' Sam, me and dad, Bella with Eddy...somewhere..

"Dunno." I sit and wince. I groan as my ribs start to sting. "I think I need to go to the hospital..." I mutter, looking down at the huge pool of blood forming on our blue sofa. Sam nods and talks to my dad 'cause I'm so not bleeding out. Finally, just as my vision starts to fade, I feel rough, big arms pick me up. I lay my head against Sam's chest, trying to stay awake like he was telling me to.

_"You gotta stay awake kid."_

I screw my eyes shut as a bright white light flashes under my eye lids. _"Doc!"_

_"Dear god, what happened to him?!"_

that voice... I force once eye open. _'Oh great! Any doctor but him!'_ I see Carlisle Cullen's worried face looking over me. _"Well his hurt, I'll tell you that but I dunno what exactly happened to him. Your the doctor!"_ I close my eyes again. Nothing is said and I'm hauled off to another room. _"Listen to me Jacob, since body isnt... lets say use to the sudden wolf changes, your healing speed is very high. I need you to stay with me Jacob. Take a long deep breath."_ He's the doctor...

I take a deep breath. I feel my shirt get cut off and wince, the breath still cooped up him my lungs. _"Here we go."_ Before I ask-

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream in pain as he pushes my popped out rib back in place. "W...What the shit...?" I pant breathlessly, the pain making me dizzy as I look at Carlisle's wary smile. "Now, now. You need to rest is all. Just sleep Jacob." I didnt want to...or maybe I did. He's voice, oddly soft and softly fading, I feel my heavy close.

**A/N-**

MeSorry for the shortnes-

Jaz- But busy buddies got buzz!*We turn into ninja bees*

Me & Jaz- See ya! RRA and continue to enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up, in a dim lit hospital room. I slowly sit up, looking down a my bandage torso. "Christ man..." I whisper to myself. "Jake?" I jump alittle as Sam opens the room door, sticking his head in. "I'm 'wake." I mumble. I see him smile as he opens the door wider, letting a flood of light into the room. "How you feelin?" he sits next to me. "I'm okay I guess..." I shrug. "My ribs still hurt." he gives a soft laugh.

"I would assume they would...Look kid, me and the group've been talkin.."

_Oh no..._

"We dont think its safe for you to be out like that at night..."

_No no no please_

"Even if we left you with someone, or a group, other parts would be unprotected and they'd probably get hurt if somethin happens. We havent prepared for nothin like that so.."

_Dont say it_

"We're takin you off of night post." Those words could've killed me. The first thing that came to mind was Edward, and if I couldnt face him anywhere else, how was I suppose to see him?

"No!" he jumps a little at my outburst. "I mean...no Sam. I just let my guard down for a couple of second thats all. I wont let it happen again..just..leave me on night duty okay? Anything like this happen again, you can take me off." he gives me that strange unreadable look. "Really Sam! It was just a one time thing-"

"Your scent was _miles_ away from here, dont you get that?" he grinds his teeth. Thats a bad sign and if I could control myself, I would leave it there, but..

"I understand that! It wont happen again. I can handle myself." the words werent mine. I mean they were but...I know-hell _everyone_ knows wolves already are hot headed, so...specifically,Sam getting angry isnt a really _safe_ thing. "No you cant! Jeezus Jacob-"

"Sam! Will you listen?!" I growl over him. There's a moment of silence and I realize I tecnically just told Sam to shut up.

_'Oooooh shit...'_

I hold my breath as he looks over me with dark green eyes and breaths. "Fine kid. One more ya hear?" I smile and nod. "I hear. Thanks Sam." he gets up and ruffles my hair. "Just..be careful kid. Somethin...somethin's not right..." he sighs. "I know..." i mumble back, having the same unsettling feeling. "I'll go talk to the doctor, see if I can take ya home." Sam's body goes rigid as he meations Dr. Cullen. "Thanks again Sam." he smiles, waves and leaves. I sigh and spot a vase of flowers with a card sticking out of the middle beside my bed. I reach over and grab them from the small end table.

_**Get better soon Jacob**_

_'No name...'_

It was simple, the elegant scrawl, but something made me smile big at it. I place the card next to me and look at the flowers. I laugh little, not even thinking about who sent this to me, just laughing t the irony. I place the purple lavender flowers back on the table as Dr. Cullen walks in. He smiles, looking young. "Hey doc." I smile. "Hello Jacob. How are you feeling?" he raises the light dimmer, making the room bright as he closes the door. "I'm okay. Thank you, for ya know my ribs.." he laughs. "Not a problem. Let me run a few test and I'll send you home." he runs his fingers through his bright blond hair and sits on the chair Sam was sitting on. "I heard these voices..." i blurt out. He pauses and turns from the machine to me. "Here?" he questions. "N-no. When I was takin from my post..." I mumble, not really knowing why I'm telling him. _'Keep your mouth shut! Who knows what these bloodsuckers will do?!'_ I grind my teeth. Even if my head is telling me this...my mouth does that word throw up thing.

"They had heavy spanish-y accents and one sounded like a little kid the other was really calm and scary." I stuck in a breath. I see somethin pass through the doc's eyes but then he just shakes his head. "I'm sure it was just a mistake." I shake my head again as I remember what I told them. "T-they were looking for Bella's 'mate'. They though it was me and...and I told them..." my heart starts to race and the moniter beeps recklessly. "Oh shit! I told them it was Edward!" Carlise eyes go wide. "N-Now Jacob just calm down... Edward will be fine. Sam said you were a well ways away from Forks..." i try to breath but all I can think about is Edward getting hurt...my heart moniter beside me stops for two seconds. "Carl!" I'm snap out of my thoughts by a bossy tinkerbell voice. I look up at the door to see...what's her name? Carlisle smiles at me and motions to the girl.

"Alice wishes to speak to me, you are free leave Jacob." he gets up and walks out of the room. I slowly get up, feeling drowsy. I slowly pull the IV's out of my arm and stand. _'Wonder where this shirt came from...'_ I look down at my dark orange shirt then suddenly the room goes black.

_"You've imprinted on her mate!"_

_"This will be even better!"_

A girl and a boy small voice jiggles around me. I feel...dizzy.. _'NO! I refuse to faint again!'_ I barely stay awake as I fall to my knees. _"Lets go Alec! We have a long way to carry him"_ I feel two small arms loop around my shoulders and drag me out. I'm not sure where they dragged me, I try to adjust my eyes to the darkness. _"He stinks!" _the boy, Alec, complains._ "He's heavy!" _the girl whines. I feel the harsh cool of the outside. "W-Where are you taking me? Let go!" I growl, gaining enough strength to pull out of their grip. I shakely stand and tilt my head to the two _kids_ in the dim street lights. "Shhh! We cant be seen-" the girl starts, putting her finger to her lips.

"Or heard! Keep quiet-" the boys continues, putting his hands over his ears. "And we'll give you a bird, okay puppy?" the finish in unison with big smiles on their face. Their both pale, oval head, big eyes and brown hair. "The fuck is going on?!" I hisses, watching the two twins in caution. "No swearing either pup-" Alec starts this time. "Or we'll make sure you cant get up." The girl finishes, grilling me with her fire orange eyes. "You think...you kids are going to kidnap me?" I laugh. "Go home and stop watching so much TV." I shake my head, still laughing a bit. "Guess we have to do this the hard way Al..." I hear the girl huff. I ignore them and continue walking. _'Kids these days..'_ I laugh a little more. "Looks like it Jane." Alec sighs and a second after that sigh, I feel a pain worse the shifting run through my body. I scream and drop to the floor. My vision blurrs and I blink to see the twins standing over me. "Goddamitt! That hurt!" I growl, shakingly sitting up. "We cant have you running-" Jane smiles, wiggling her finger. "Not when your bait-" Alec smirks raising his hand and making the pain come back. I grind my teeth to keep myself from yelling. "So just sit and wait." Jane flicks her wrist and the pain doubles. "Cut it out!" I yell, scaring them slightly. I could care less, all I know is the pain stopped...

_'Cant believe I'm being bullied by two little kids...'_

then something they said hits me. "Wait, bait? Bait for who?" _or what?_ I gulp quietly. "You have an imprint on Edward Cullen, Isabella's mate!" Jane smiles. "If we take you, Edward is bound to come then" Alec make a fist and pounds his fist into his hand. "W-What?! Why would Eddy save me?" I stutter, ignoring the hand gesture. "Well, like vampires, wolves have this cool thing where your soul mate-" Alec smiles. "Your one true love is connected with you always but you dont know until you actually _meet_ him or her." Janes wistfully finishes. "That's an imprint. No matter what you choose in life, no matter where you go, your always bound to meet that one person." Alec says. I blink, surprised he was able to finish a full sentence without his sister and at how much they both know. "Edward Cullen is your mate. From this world to the next, no matter what. So, if he hasnt figured out he likes you yet, he'll just feel the need to save you, make an excuse for himself and he'll come on feeling." I flush and shake my head. "I...m-me and Edward arent ever going to be with each other!" i growl, hating these kids more and more for making me think about Edward more then I already have been.

"So you think." Alec shrugs. "Believe what you will. A-"

"Felix!" Jane jumps up and down and runs behind me. _'Not another kid...'_ I turn my head to spot a big ass dude! _'There I go fuckin jinxing shit again!'_

"This is him?" the guys, Felix, voice is cold and harsh. "Yep. This is Jacob C. Black." the guy looks at me and his eyes are blood red. _'I can smell he's a vampire... but why are his eyes blood red?'_ I wonder silently then silently shake my head, not wanting to know the answer. "Alright, lets go." Before I get a word in(or out), Felix picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "HEY! LET ME GO! LET ME GO DAMMIT!" the pain starts again, pounding in the back of my skull. "At _least_ tell me where your dragging me to?!" I hiss softly as the pain stops. "To Venice."

* * *

EPOV

"They_ what?!"_ I growl at Alice, whose just told me her latest vision and sitting next to me on the sofa. "W-Well I'm not sure but...I think I saw the Voltori taking Jacob..." I growl again, balling my hand into fist. Jasper's sitting quietly in the corner but I can feel the force wave of calm set over the room. _'We cant do anything but tell his tribe-'_ I snap my head to Jasper. "No! Hell no! Maybe _you_ cant do anything but _I_ sure as hell can, I'm going to Venice." I stand but Carlisle voice stops me. "You know as well as I do that that plan is a plan for suicide." I look around to my now gathered family. "And you all feel that once we tell the Tribe, all of this will be resolve?! Voltori will rip them apart!"

"As they will you!" Carlisle snaps, grilling me with firey gold eyes. "I'll go with you." Everyone turns their head to Emmett. "W-what?" I ask in shock. "I'll go. Jake seems to be the key to all this and we cant just let a person, wolf or human, be taken by the 'Voltures' like that, plus you seem pretty hooked on him, so I'll follow baby bro!" he gives his big dumb smile. I smile back and nod, turning to Carlisle. "You can all stay here and tell Jake's tribe, me and Emmett" Emmett moves next to me and drops his arm around my shoulder. "will be heading to Venice." Esme sighs. "Bella will be... dramatic to say the least. We'll make sure to come up with something." Carlisle growls. "..Fine. Me and Jasper will meet you two in Venice in three days." I smile my biggest boyish smile. _'Guess my first son will always be spoiled...'_

"Thanks dad." he cracks a smile and I softly hit Emmetts stomach with the back of my hand. "Go get ready Em. We're leaving to Venice."


	8. Chapter 8

JPOV

"I DONT KNOW DAMMIT!" I yell for almost the thousandth time, trying to yank myself from the collar around my neck thats attach to this, probably some fucking strong ass metal, bedpost in this pitch black room. Hell the only reason I know I'm probably on a bed is because of how soft it is. _"But you do! And until your ready to tell us what you know" _the invisable vampire snaps and the door opens, shining dim hallway lights on the two big guys come in, smirking. _"We'll have to use force"_ My eyes widen as the guys coming close to the bed, where I cant move from. I push myself against the wall and one trails behind me and yanks the chain, somehow making it longer, while the other grabs my ankles and pulls me, making me lay down. The door shuts and the room is dark once again.

"The _fuck_ do you think your doing?!" I snap, watching the two pair of blood red eyes dance in the dark. _"Hey boss, you sure he wont _like_ this? Mean didnt you say he's gay anyway?"_

"I'm not gay! I've never stuck my dick anywhere near some guys ass and no guys junk has been near my ass! I just like _one_ guy!" I growl, and after a few minutes, what one of the guys said sinks in. "W-What?! Hell fucking no! None of you bastards are gonna go near my ass! I only want Edward and thats sure in the hell not any of you fucking kidnapping freaky pervs!" I struggle against my collar. _"Dont worry pup, we'll be as soft-"_

_"Or rough"_

_"As you like." _they laugh and my heart pounds in my ribs. _'I cant! I wont! Please God...not them...' _I growl and kick one of the leechy perverts in the ribs. The one I hit hisses. _"Fistey little pup~"_ I hear one whisper in my ear. "Get away!" i jerk my head away from the voice. _"Look you can tell us what you know or these two gentlemen are going to humilate you til you tell us anyways."_ I take deep breaths and narrow my eyes in the dark. "I dont fucking know anything. You, all of you bloodsucking motherfucking sons of bitches, can go fuck a cow." I calmy say, pulling myself up to sit. _"Looks like will just have to teach him a lesson, right boss?"_ Everything's quiet...

_"Do what you must."_ I watch the door open and quickly close, leaving me with the two pervs. _"Now, whose doing what?"_

_"I called the ass when we came in."_

_"You got this time."_

I tilt my head in disbelief. _'**THIS TIME!?** The _hell_ does that mean?!'_ I snap out of my thoughts as I pulled back to a laying postion and cold hands rip my shirt. "Watch your hands!" I snap. They laugh and I feel tug at my jeans, then

_RIIIIIIIIIIP_

There I lay, cold(as cold as I can possibly get) and naked in front of these to fucking sickos. _"What do you know about Isabella and Victoria?"_

"Nothing I said!" I jerk around, my hands going up to my collar as I try to break it. _"Okay well that aint the answer we want."_ One of them grab my hair and yank it roughly, which, in a different sitiuation, would've felt sooooo good. "Edwards gunna save me and rip all of you to shreds!" I hisses, the words coming out without thought. _"Even if your little boyfriend is stupid enough to come here, he aint gettin here now."_ they bark out laughs, and for the first time since I've gotten here, I'm scared shitless. I feel two freezing, slick fingers go near my ass. "S-Stop! Get your finger-AH!" he slips his fingers in my ass and the pain speards all over my body. _"Looks like big doggy dont got nothin to say Vinny."_ the one next to my head chuckles. _"Guess maybe he'll enjoy this as much as we will Kindel..."_ Vinny pushes his fingers deeper. "NhhH!" the cold against my heated insides feels... disgustingly good. I shake my head. "G...ghet out of...my...ass!" I huff, weakly pulling at the collar around my neck. _"You sure seem to be enjoying it"_ Vinny mutters, twisting his fingers. "G-ah! I-I'm not!" I growl, the stinging pain increasing but the pleasure higher. I pant, trying not to move.. _'M-Maybe... If I just hold out long enough...'_ Vinny twists his fingers and something inside me explodes, causing white spots in my vision. "Ah! Hnnm!A...again!" I cant help but arch and thrust on to the thick, cold fingers. I growl as the finger disappear. _"Ha! Aint so big now are ya? Now, tell us about Victoria's mate."_

I growl louder. "I dont know!" They laugh darkly and my heart jumps in my stomach. _"Then let the torture continue..."_

* * *

EPOV

"We had to come on parade day?" Emmett whines as we squeeze through billions of people, all in red. I shurg. "We came a day late. Better for us too. Voltori cant do anything... too drastic."

_'I doubt that'd stop them.'_

he snorts and I gulp. "Probably not..." I try my best to look over the red hoods and hats to see if I could find anything that could lead us to the Voltori. "Eddy look!" Emmett whispers, pointing to a tour group of humans being led in a small enterance way by a blood thristy vamp. "Gotcha! Lets go." I nod and we slip through the door just before it closes.

"This place is creepy..." I mumble quietly. I turn to Emmett shrugging. "I really didnt expect flowers." I smile a bit as we continue down the long hallway. _"What've we got here?"_ a little girl in a black cloak appears in front of me. _"Trouble has appeared."_ a boy in a black cloak as well appears in front of Em. I sniff and the familiar cinnimon scent hits me. "Where is he?" I ask as calmy as possible. "You must be Edward Cullen. We've been expecting you." I narrow my eyes. "Where. Is. Jacob?" i puncture each word with a step towards the kids. "Eddy." Emmett warns. I ignore him as the kids laugh. "He's quite busy." the boy smirks. "Wouldnt you say Jane?" the little girl, Jane, laughs. "Busy indeed. I hear from Kindel that he's actually having a good time, Alec." I get a flash of Jacob moaning and panting as he gets-

"I rip your head off!" I go to grab the littlie brat but Emmett pulls me back. "Edward!" he snaps and I try to calm myself down. "You said, we are expected?" the sudden professional tone in Emmetts voice snaps me out of my anger. "Yes, yes! Please follow me!" I look at Emmett. _'This isnt good. Be on gaurd and try to keep your cool baby bro.'_ I nod. "I'll try." though I can help clench my hands into fist at my sides as I start to think about what Alec showed me. _'If they touched him, if they touched what is **mine**, I tear everybody in this building apart.'_

* * *

BPOV

"Whad do you mean 'he left for my own good'?!" I watch as Edwards mom and sister glance at each other. "Well thats what he was going to do but Alice had a little" Alice looks down at her lap. "mishap with one of her visions and... she told Edward you had died." shes lying.. I know she's lying. Goddamn! If that sparkely son of a bitch is going to fuck up what years of blending I had to do...

"We have to save him!" _So I can rip him the fuck apart!_ I keep playing the small in love navie girl. The Voltori may be apart of this as much as Edward is. _'Probably because of Victoria... stupid bitch.'_

"Bella we cant!" I try to act all crazed girlfriend like. "If your not gonna help me...I'll go myself!" they exchange looks. Esme sighs. "Alice, take Bella with you to Venice." Alice opens her mouth to say something but closes it and nods. "Come on Bells." I follow her back to my house. _'Edward will _not_ fuck up what I worked so hard on. Victoria will be dead, then the Cullens and the Voltori's will finally have the courage to let **my** kind take over.'_

* * *

EPOV

Emmett is pulled away from my side as we enter a dark room and I get hit and fall to my knees. "Emmett!"

_'I'm still here Eddy..'_

I nod to myself. "What do you want? Where's Jacob?!" I snap to the darkness surronding me, fusturated at the fact no one here seems to have their thoughts ungaurded. _"Someone within your clan has disturped the peace of our race." _I look with sharp eyes into the darkness left of me, where the gruff voice came from. _"Indeed. We cannot have the rest of the remaining clans becoming enraged and wanting to start a war." _A soft hiss comes from my right. _"You Cullens have been endangering our race for centuries!" _A cold whip like voice cracks._ "Now now" _a small, slightly plaful voice chimes in from the front of me. "We've done nothing but try to work with the humans!" I growl, trying to stand only to get hit again. I let out a pained hiss. "Eddy?" I flinch at the rare scared tone in Emmetts voice. "I'm okay.."

"_Yes yes, thats wonderful" _Jane's voice jiggles._ "But a clan is very upset and planning to end the one named Bella. She is in your clan, which means fight to protect or hand her over._" Alec's voice joins. "Bella?" I mentally curse myself. _'It must be Victoria!'_

_"The one who plans says this Bella is human, and has killed her mate as a human and that you and your family were witness."_

I grind my teeth, just thinking of witnessing our kind get ripped apart. "Yes, we were. We came when the olden wolf tribes called war on our kind. Us Cullens came to try and settle it, with our two tag alongs, James and Victoria. Before we had gotten there, the Black family-" they all hiss at the name. _"Those low down dogs!"_

"_Filthly animals!"_

_"Horred family!"_

_"Disgracful! Even keeping something of them in the back is unclean!"_

I growl as I think of Jacob. "No! The Black Family isnt like that." They all quiet down, except for a few mumurs but I sigh and continue anyways. "The Black family had lost two of it's elders, Joanne and Richard Black. The woman, she wasnt wolf or vampire, she was human. She felt the simply response was to take one of our kind, specifically the ones who killed the elders. I guess being the last ones to arrive, the other clans blamed it on us and our company. James, being like us, didnt wish to hurt the human and was taken by surprise when she...she.." I swollow the lump in my throut. "When she grabbed his head and... ripped it off."

_"Human you say? This feat is hard to do. Are you sure she's human?"_

"She's not wolf nor vampire." I shrug. _"Bella..."_ the slightly playful voice chuckles. _"How exciting! Please continue!"_

"After the burning of James, it took every clan to hold down Victoria while the Cullens made the truce. However, the woman disappeared, and we havent come into contact with her until recently."

_"Why are you her mate then? She's taken one of your own. Hand her over and this will begone."_

I think about it. _'We arent to jugde others, humans and vampires alike. Humans still know nothing of the world and are naive while vampires are still arrgant because they know so much. We have no right to jugde.'_ I sigh at Carlisle's speech that he gave me when he first turn me and I said humans were flith. "I wont." as soon as I spoke those words, a pain worse then anything I couldve imagined, coruses through my body. I scream and crumble to the floor and slowly knock out but not before hearing

_"Then you will pay for her crime and face the punishment of the Voltori."_

_"No! He wont!" _I pull myself from the brink of fainting and snap my head to two huge double doors open, letting light flood in. _'B-Bella?!' _I watch as she walks in, with Alice, Carlisle and Jasper trailing behind her. "I've done no crime in which I should pay or anyone else. But he!" She points to me. "He is standing in the way of my proposal! All of you are!" I look at her in shock and awe.

_"Bella dear! I though you'd be here sooner!"_

"The hell are you talking about Bella!?" she walks pass me and stands next to the high thrones. "It's good to see you Edward. It's been such a long time since." I hiss along with my family. "So it _is_ you!" she smirks and suddenly, she isnt the stupid, navie, clumsy idiot, she's... somthing else. Something dangerous. "The one and only. Please allow me to introduce myself." she clears her throut.

"I am Bella Georni! Queen and elder of my kind!" Everyone trades looks._ "Entertain them my dear! They seem to be confused!" _the playful voice chimes from the top throne. "I am the first full bodied Imp! The other embodied Imps are my childern." she bows. "Imps like the mischievous, malicious, junior demons?!" Jasper speaks up in shock. I look back at Bella to watch her eyes shine dangerously. "Juniors? No no no! Not anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

JPOV

"Edward?!" I croak. My throat sore from yelling. The pain in my ass and back cause me to sit up slowly. '_I could've sworn I'd heard him.' _I hiss out of pain as I try to rip off the collar once more. _"Imps like the mischievous, malicious, junior demons?!"_ says a familiar voice. _Jasper! They really are here!_

"Edward!" I yelled as loud as I could given my condition. "Jacob?!" replied the voice I so craved. My heart starts thumping like an engine. His sweet, decadent scent of lavander takes me...

"Better pipe down!" I hear as a large pale hand covers my mouth. _Vinny. _His voice will probably be stuck in my head for the rest of my life. The past four days have been hell with him. Growling, I try to wiggle free. I bite his hand sucessfully and finally break free of the collar. "Kindel get him!" I grab a nearby lamp and thrash Kindel over the head with it.

"You little fucker!" he growls as I try to ignore the pounding pain in my ribs and assume a fighting stance. "Come and get me!" I taunted with a smirk. Vinny was in front of me the second I finished my statement. '_Fuck! I forgot about they're speed.'_ He flings me into a painting on the other side of the wall. "Shit!" I growl, standing as quick as possible. Kindel attempts to grab me but fail with no avail, allowing me to deck him in the jaw with all my might. '_With my strength, I could demolish these bloodsuckers which evens the playing field of their speed.'_ Kindel falls to the floor while Vinny tries to pounce at me. Evading his attack, I dart towards the door. "Not so fast there mutt!" Vinny barked as he snatched hold of my arm.

"Gotcha!" I send a roundhouse landing right in his gut. He doubles over, letting go of my arm. '_Shit!' _Kindel grabs hold of the leg of my jeans [_which they so kindly let me wear after their rape sessions_] and trips me. "Fuck off!" I demand as Vinny grabs both my arms and pins them behind me. "Get off! Let go of me you son of a bitch! Edward!"

* * *

EPOV

"Jacob!" I snap my head from the small echo to my right. "Let him go! Let him go right now or I'll fuckin-" I stand only to be knocked down once again. "Ah, so you and Jacob? I thought we really had somethin." she gives a sherking laugh and I cant help but flinch. "So what? You plan on getting rid of those who want to protect the human race and try to take over the vampire, wolf _and_ human socitey?!" Alice asks in awe. Bella's dirty blond hair bounces as she nods her head. "Yep, basically!"

"My dear friend Carlisle, you must see what we are trying to do! Making the world a better place. Keeping what happened at Forks from repeating itself." I watch as Carlisle shakes his head. "No. Your doing the exact oppisite! Your making the rates higher for wolves wanting to rebel against the treaty _we_ made!" Emmett nods. "A-And how can you give these Imp whatevers the power that we deserve?!" I hear the playful voice take in a breath. A few mummurs go around but all I can think about is Jacob. _'Please.. say something!'_

I listen closely as the rest of the family distracts the others. "Surely we cant let all our power be drained." the cold-whip like voice assures. "That is something that cant be done indeed. But we are the Balence. We musnt interfere."

"And we wont! Isabella dear, if you wipe out the Cullen Family, along with Victoria and anyone who wants to stand by their side,within in the fourth week of May, you may prosecute the humans and do what you wish. If the Cullen's and their collages are not killed within that week, it will be you who suffers their demise. Are we clear?" the playful voice had a sharpness to it, losing most of it cheerfulness. "Yes." Bella answers, eyeing me. I hiss at her.

_'E-Edward...if you can hear me... dont say anything. On 3, I'll do my best to try and escape... I need you to help me though... I need you.'_

Jacob! I nod even if he cant see me. "I'm here... I'm here..." I mumble, looking at Emmett. I mouth the words 'the doors' and he nods, moving towards the open doors. _'Once Em closes the doors, it'll be dark enough to get Jacob and get the hell out of here...'_

_'1'_

"If that is that, then I wish you all good luck."

_'2'_

"Carlisle my friend you really must visit often. But for now your family can go. We will keep the trash you know as Jacob until the fight is over."

_'3!'_

Darkness suddenly covers the room as I stand and run to the small hall to my right. Something crashes into me and I hold on to it. "Jake?" I whisper, the cinnimon smell answering me. "Edward!" he whispers back, hugging me. "We need to have one hell of a serious talk when we get back leech but right now lets get outta here." I nod and grab his hand, running towards the doors.

_"What is going on?!"_

_"Get the wolf!"_

_"Keep them from leaving!"_

I open the door and smile at Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle sitting outside in a red car. _"Get them!"_ I feel Jake get tugged away, making me stop and turn. He pulls his hand from mine and punches the guy on his arm. I finally get a clear look at him; Bloody, beaten, marks all over his carmel body. _'T..They touched him... they took what was rightfully mine and abused it!'_ I growl as my vision blurrs and I attack the next one that tries to grab Jacob. "Do you really think your stronger then us? Us who drink pure from humans?" I elbow one of them behind me, making them stumble back. "I dont care if I'm stronger!" I look around to see them spread out and around us. "But you, all of you, I will proudly beat the shit out of for stealing _my_ Jacob and touching what is and always will be _mine!_" I growl possively, feeling a sudden power run through me. _'Edward...'_ I turn my head a little to spot Jacob, ready to fight but blushing even the slightest bit. I smile and we stand back to back.

_"Let them go. Everything will be settled in a month."_

Everyone backs off as Isabella's voice rings from the main room. "Damn right." Jacob growls, relaxing a bit. I nod and slip my hand into Jacob's. "Come on." I softly pull Jacob to Alice's red lambo. "Nicely done Al. Lets get outta here." I jump in the back with Jacob, squeezing in with Jasper and Emmett. "That was stupid and inexcusable and you are never to do that again!" Carlisle sighs, leaning back in the passenger seat. "I wont have to Carl...Wont have to." I mumble, holding Jacob's hand in mine as we sit on the back hood.

JPOV

"I'm glad your safe Jacob." I watch Carlise's eye drift from Edward to me, a relieved smile tugging at his lips. "Because of you guys... Thanks alot. Really!" I look down at my lap as I feel the heat rush to my face. "Well dont thank us yet... That Imp in there, she's got a plan." I nod at Emmett. "I heard. I cant beileve Bells...would do- well, _be_ something like that." I tighten my hold on Edwards cold hand as my heart starts to race. "We're all pretty shocked at country girl in there." Jasper smirks. "No wonder I couldnt read her mind." I hear Edward mumbles next to me. "And why I couldnt see her.." Alice shrugs. _'Man, who knows if she stayed in town with me like that...? Sam, Dad, even Charlie...'_ I sigh and shiver at the thought. "As long as your safe, thats all that matters okay Jacob?" I gasp as I feel Edward nuzzle my hair. "Good to have ya buddy!" Emmett smiles, softly hitting my leg.

"Wasnt the same without some temper." Jasper nods to me with a small smile. "Or the smell." I see Alice scrunch her nose in the rear veiw mirror. I cant help but laugh, even after being... well 'violated' is an understatment, but yeah... even after all that, I couldnt be happier. I lean on Edward and he dips his head to rest his chin on my shoulder. "Sleep love." he whispers, his voice sweet yet rough. "Long" I yawn and shut my eyes. "long talk...bat boy..." I finally drift off, the scent of lavendar filling my senses.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up in a familiar white room. I sit up on the... I look down to see I'm sitting on a sofa, not a bed. _'Where...where am I?'_

_"We must prepare. Isabella will be here in a month's time..."_

_"Little training never hurt."_

_"There's only seven of us!"_

_"Not for long. I had a vision that we have a lota support on this."_

_"That's better then nothin."_

I listen to the Cullens talk. _'They musta brought me back here... I should've known by the mixed sweet smells... but what is that?'_ I sniff the air at the musty mix.

_"We'll stick by you!"_ Seth?

_"It's the most we can do. You saved my son." _Dad?!

_"Carlise, we're here for you and your family, ecspecially after Jacob's imprint." _Ah shit! Sam knew?!

_"Thank you very much Sam but this is too dangerous. I'm afriad for my own family as well as yours at this point."_

Everything's quiet...

_"I understand. But that doesnt change my answer."_

_"Sorry Carlisle, but we're fighting with you." _And Quil. I hear Carlisle sigh but I can hear his smile. _"I guess I dont have much of a choice. Thank you Sam, thank you all of you."_ I hear the embarrassed, happy mumurs. _"I better finish patching up Jake."_ I hear Edward say. The mumurs continue and half way up the steps, Sam stops Edward.

_"Edward!" _I gulp. _"Yes Sam?"_

_"...You love Jacob?"_

and without a second thought

_"With all of my heart."_

I laugh alittle at that and lay down. _"You hurt him-"_

_"Sam if I hurt Jacob mentally, physically, emotionally or verbally, I say this in front of my family and your tribe, you find me and you tear me apart. Deal?" _I feel the heat rise to my face. _"Thats a deal Eddy."_ Sams light chuckle fills the house before the talking resumes and Edward opens the door. "Well, I think that went well." he gives me a small smile before sitting next to me. "How are you feeling?" his hand touch my chest and I shiver slightly, at the same time realizing I have no shirt on. "I-I'm okay. Not in p-pain." I curse myself and try to hang on to my nerves. "Thats good to hear." he smiles softly as he traces one of the many brusies on my torso. I flinch alittle and he pulls his hand away. "Sorry. I know their still tender." I shake my head. "I wasnt flinching at you..." I turn my head away. _'I... was flinching at how I got them...'_ imagines of Vinny and Kindel run through my head.

"They had no right! I'll fucking tear them apart!" I look at Edwards sudden mood change. His clench jaw, his slightly glowing eyes. "Damn right..." I mumble, laying my hand on his leg. He automatically relaxs under my touch, making me smile and blush a little more. "Their not going to hurt you anymore, thats a promise." he puts his hand on top of mines.

"I- Edward..." I try to find something to say but my hearts hammering against my ribs so hard I cant tell if I'm whispering or yelling. I watch his sharp tooth smile as he leans in, his face only inches away from mine. "I meant what I said back there, with Sam. I love you Jacob." his eyes search my face. I open my mouth but nothing comes out so I stick to thinking. _'I love you too.'_ I push myself up, closing the distance between us. I gasp into the kiss as ten electric volts running down my spine, quickly turning the gasp into a moan.

He growls and damn! I'd be lying if I said I didnt find it turning me on more. He climbs on top of me, his hand roaming my chest. His cold fingers practically sizzling as they touch my skin. I groan and run my fingers through his super soft bronze hair, tangling my fingers through it. My lungs start to scream for air, though I'd just happily die like this, I break the kiss. I lock eyes with his irish green eyes. _'Pretty...'_ the sound of his chuckle snaps me out of my thoughts. I curse myself. "I keep forgetting..." I mumble, looking away from him as my face heats up. "I know." his finger curl around my chin, dragging me back to look at him. My heart races faster as my thoughts go wild.

_'I've never felt this way_

_My heart is beating so fast_

_I cant take my eyes off of him_

_I feel like my heart will burst if he lets go of me'_

Edward smiles and nuzzles his nose with mine. "So cute puppy." I narrow my eyes. "Arent you suppose to be patchin me up?" he leans away with a smile and I hold off the urge to pout at the absence of his closeness. "Actually, I forgot all about that." he laughs, sitting next to mine. _'How could anybodys laugh be so... amazing?'_ he pulls a first aid kit from under his bed and turns back to me. I turn away from his knowing smirk as he bandages my cuts and tends to my brusies. _'How can he just... break me down like this?!'_ I shake my head lightly, my heart taking a steady pace. "So I break you down huh?" I snap my head to him and narrow my eyes. "No! You dont! Finish fixing me!" he laughs again and I dont think I could've ever imagined a vampire, centuries old, look so... happy. "I've found the person I want to be with for a long, long time, excuse me if I'm a little gidy. Lift." his voice rings with a slight olden happiness and I cant help but smile. "I'm not objecting." I lift my back and shoulder and turn to him a bit as he wraps a peach colored bandage wrap around my stomach and my right shoulder and gives me a quick glance then smirks. Then I feels his fingers drift over my upper right shoulder. "Wow..." he mumbles and I slightly turn my head. "What?" I ask. "I..Its your imprint mark." I hum with a smile. "Well, whats it look like?" his fingers press down on the mark. "Redish brown, rusty gold vines, twisted in the shape of the intials 'E.A.M'" I tilt my head a little in confusion. "E. A. M?"

"Yeah. Those were my original intials, before I was turned. Edward Anthony Mason." I sigh and even if I dont want to ruin the moment...

"What does this mean?" I ask, making him pause on the wrap. "I guess a simple confession and a willingness and wanting to be with you is my meaning." he finishes with the wrap and watches me with soild green eyes. "What does this mean for you?" I feel the heat quickly rise to my face under his gaze. "I-I've imprinted on you which means... your my soul mate... and I think" I try to remember back in the forest when we were talking. "I think I started liking you way before my imprint... and now I'm sure." I prop myself up on my elbows. "Your sure what?" he leans closer, placing his arm on either side of me.

Usually when you think of a vampire, the first thing that comes to mind is ugly, bloodsucking, evil things. I know thats what you think because thats what I use to think. But even when I met Esme and her motherly-ness and Doctor Cullen fix me and finding out he was a human doctor period, it shows there's good in the world, alive or not. Edward, and his family, risked their life to save someone, to save me, who wanted to rip them apart. Ma would be amazed and proud of me having this ephanie...

"I'm sure that I love you." I mentally pat myself on the back for getting through that without stuttering even though my heart rate is jacked and my face is practically on fire. Edward seems pretty happy with me saying it and gives me a short sweet kiss. "So thats that. Your mines and I yours in turn." Simply said. I nod and smile. "That sounds pretty good bat boy."

_"Edward, if Jacob is all well and done, do you boys mind joining us down here?" _me and Edward look at his room door, then to each other. "Guess we better head down." I nod as he helps me off the bed. I trail silently behind Edward, my hand in his as the mumurs get louder and louder.

"Jacob!" Seth jumps me and I stumble back alittle, sliping my hand from Eddies to hold up Seth. "I thought you were dead!" Seth grips me tighter. "N-No faith?" I wheeze, looking at the relieved faces of my tribe, the Cullen family and my dad. "Well not dead dead, but well you know what I mean!" Seth pulls away, his shortness and his smile making him look like a kid, which in turn, makes me laugh. "Dont worry kiddo, it'll take a lot more then two jarheaded dummies to get rid of me." I ruffle his hair and he doesnt complain like ususal, he just nods. "Well we're all glad to hear that Jacob." I turn to Carlisle, whose smile is more then family welcoming. "Really Carlisle, call me Jake. I mean after all this" I wave to my bandaged torso. "I think we're on friendly terms."

"More like family terms." Emmett snickers in the corner with Jasper. "Is that right Jacob?" my eyes drift from the two dummy Cullens to my dad. "Yep. I... I've imprinted on Edward and I love him and... thats about that." I sigh, letting my shoulders hunch. _'Man oh man... dad will probably disown me..'_ Edward slips to my side and curls his hand over my waist, pulling me to his side. "He wont. He's really happy your blushing with someone, but mainly.." Edwards soft whispers trail off as dad speaks up again. "As long as your happy." I look at dad's honest face. "R-Really?" Everyone around me and Edward nods and mumbles. "But before we can get all mushy, Jake, we got somethin to ask you." I turn to Sam. My heart races in fear as I gulp. "Y...yeah?"

_'Oh man...'_

"We want you to be Alpha during this little battle." I stare in shock. "W-What?" I ask, dumbfounded. "We need someone with your smarts, strength, leadership and" a sad look passes though his brown eyes. "your expirence." I stiffen at the meaning. "Though your temper... well we'll see." he quickly continues and I nod. "Yes Sam!" he nods in turn with a slight smile. "We'll start training today." Carlisle nods with Sam and Dad. "You should be well in a couple of mintues, the healing speed is faster then it was." I smile as he turns from me to Sam. "And if there's anything we can do, let me know." Sam gives him the most politess smile I've ever seen on him. "Thank you very much Carl." Sam turns to me. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Seth high fives Quil and Sam laughs. "Lets get goin." I unoticely pull out of Edwards grasp and go to run out with Sam and the others but-

"Whoa!" I yelp as I suddenly get spun around only to meet Edwards face, only inches away from mine. "See ya later." I feel my face heat up as he gives me a sweet, chaste kiss. "S...see ya.." I mumble as he breaks the kiss. I try my best(And fail) not to stubble out the Cullen house.

EPOV

_'He's adorable.' _I stand straight, put my hands in my jean pockets and sigh as smile tugs at the corners of my lips... by 'smile' I mean Alice. "Aww so sweet! Eddy all soft and mushy with the wolf boy!" she continues to tugg painfully at my mouth. "Get owff!" I move back, sucessfully getting her fingers out of my mouth. "Gross!" she whines, wiping her hands on her tiny skirt. "Why are you-never mind."

_'Wonder if Seth is okay...' _I snap my head to Jasper in shock. He's looking out the window, still leaning next to Emmett then he quickly looks at me. I smirk and his amber eyes go wide then they narrow. A sudden feeling of pain pounds in my head. "Owww!" I hiss softly, not daring to look at his smug smirk. "Hey! I asked what are we gunna do!?" Roslie huff in annoynce. _'Probably at getting ignored.'_

"Well our first fellow fighters should be comin right ab-"

_"Hey watch where your steppin Mutt!"_

_"Mutt?! Why you glossy looking leech! I'd outta-!"_

I laugh at Jakes very small temper. "Here right about now!" we all rush outside before Jacob gets too angry. "Just cause your tall dont mean I wont rip you apart!" Jacob growls at one of the three tall, amazon looking women on our yard as Seth and Quil hold him back and Sam just shakes his head. "You better keep your mouth shut little puppy, or your gunna be my next pair of shoes in a couple!"

"Ladies please!" Carlisle breaks up the agrument. "Carl, you shouldnt keep an unfriendly monster in your yard." another tall carmel vampire woman hisses. "See, Jacob isnt-!"

"I'll show you monster you freakin-!" Embry now shows up and drags Jacob away. I ignore the urge to run after Jake and stick by his side and look back at the womens coven and try to understand who they are. The tallest looks at Carlisle and smiles. "My Carl! Oh how its good to see you!" she grabs Carlisle and picks him up in a huge bear hug. '_E-Equal strenght! Pain... being felt! Ow!'_

"Same here Zafrina!" he wheezes as she puts him down. "N-Nice to see you both as well Senna and Kachiri." the dark brown and black hair, short fur shirted and shorted women smile and wave from behind Zafrina. "Good to see you!"

"Its been far too long." Carlisle, fully composed, smiles. "Indeed. So what brings you to Forks?" Zafrina smiles brightly, standing strong and tall. "We came to help of course! We heard all about that bitch Isabella tryin to raid here n I dont think I like that, so me and the girls came to help." Esme slides up to Carlisle sides. "Thats thoughtful Zafrina!" said amazonian turns her sights on Esme. "Wow! Ezzy you havent changed!"

"Didnt think I would." they laugh and I notice Jasper's gone. I close my eyes and listen closely.

_"J-Jasper! Cut it..Nhh!"_

_"I think we're allowed to have our fun. We've been hidden far longer then Jake and Eddy. Dont you think we deserve some time to ourselves too, Seth~?"_

_"B-but-! Mnh! Jaz!"_

My eyes snap open and I clamp my hand over my mouth. _'Oh my fucking bejeezus!'_ I look at Alice. _'I wonder where Quil is... probably training.'_ I shake my head. _'Have I been the only one out of the wolf loop here?!'_ Alice gasps and quickly runs in the house. I decied to follow her, needing an explaination.

"Alice!" I hiss as she... smiles? on the sofa. "What the _hell_ is going on with you and Quil?!" she shrugs. "I'm his imprint and Jasper's Seth's." she giggles. "This is going to be amazing!" I tilt my head. "What are you talking about? Did you have a vision?" she nods but doesnt say anything. "Well? Spit it out!" she shakes her head. I try to read her mind but she doesnt give me anything. I groan. "We're gunna be having a very speical person fighting behind us." I look at her confusingly. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." she gets up and happily skips to the door. "If you tell anyone before I do, I'll kill you!" her evil eyes turn back to happy brown bubbles as she hums and heads back outside. "What the hell is going on?!" I stomp my feet and head outside too.

* * *

Two Hours Later

The amazonian women turn out to be old friends of Carlisle and their own Amazon Vampire Coven. Jasper's old friends as well, the American Nomads, Pete and his mate Charlotte with Mary and Randell, come along and decied to help us too. Alice says that the Denali Coven should be arriving in a couple of days and the Egyptian Coven by tomarrow. Not being rude, and not bothering any of our other guests_(Surprisingly due to this afternoon and the fact that the Nomads drink blood)_ I invited Sam, Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth, his sister Leah and Jared_(Not Paul though...I was told he didnt react to coolly to me and Jacob~)_

"The Denali Coven?" Sam questions in between Leah and Embry at the end of the long dinner table. "Familiar Sam?" Zanfrina gulps down her deer meat. "Hey wasnt the Irina chick in there?" Alice chimes. "Yes. I dont think she'd be happy with us down here in Forks." Jacob's father agrees. I see a look of realization pass Carlisle's face. "Becuase of her mate, Laurent?" I shake my head, eating a piece of my elk meat. He cant find his car keys in the morning but he can remember that. "What happened to Ler-ant?" Seth sounds out the name, sitting between Jasper and me. I see a small smile tug at Jaspers lips.

"Laurent was... well, he tried to take Embry's grandfather and the Tribe killed him." Seth makes a pained face and Embry flinches as Sam continues. "So yeah, Irina wouldn't be too happy." Jacob nods from between me and Alice. "Maybe she'll got over it." Quil snorts from between Alice and Jared. "Victora sure didnt." Jared smirks, trading looks with Pete across the table and we all laugh. "We will see when the time comes, for now I thank those who are here." Carlisle raises his glass. "Here here!" Pete and Charlotte cheer, with Mary and Randell raising their glasses. "Here here!" Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri cheer raising their _bottles_. "Here, here!" we cheer along with the wolves raising our glasses

And for the rest of the night, we forget about the army of Imps and probably vampires against us thats coming in a month, relaxing, laughing and, for the first time in a long time, breaking the bounds of wolf and vampire.


	11. Chapter 11

JPOV

"Are you sure this is-"

"Jake, will you relax? Lay on the sofa and sleep. Unless your uncomfortable." I quickly shake my head quickly. "N..No! I just..." I dont know what it is exactly, but...

"Look" Edward shuts his room door, and pulls me down to sit on his flat sofa. "Everything is fine. In the morning, you'll get up and train with everyone, we'll try to train as well and everything will be fine."

It wasnt fine though. I knew it and the small sad drop in his amber eyes said he knew it too. Because of _me_, I literally single handedly started what probably will be thee most biggest, bloodest fucking war in the history of wars.

"Not because of you. None of this is your fault" he was trying to help me... and it makes me sick. I keep my chin glued to my chest as I talk. "It is! _I _brought all of this back to Forks! Everyone, Sam, Dad, Leah...you ...None of you should've.." My cheast starts to tighten as a hiccup escapes. "No it isnt!" I shake my head. "It's her fault! Look at me!"

_'I cant...'_

He yanks my chin from my chest but I keep my eyes away from his. "Jacob!" his strong, velvet voice... I refuse to look at him. I did all of this, for someone who was going to turn on me at any point. For someone who never actually cared. Edward's stone grip on my chin loosens, but thats not something I'm paying attention to. "She doesnt and never did have the right to even _pretend_ to care about you. It doesnt matter, I would've met you somewhere, at sometime and it happen to be here, when you needed me most. I would'nt change that. Now please..." he kisses my forehead.

"Sleep. You'll be exghausted if you dont." I feel him lay my body down. "Not tired.." I siffle a yawn. _'At least... I wasnt' _I turn on my side, but dont close my eyes and throw a side glance at him. "Your just stubborn arent you?" he gives a light chuckle then suddenly, the room is dark. I gasp as I feel Edward slide himself next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I can feel his cold skin through my sweater and his shirt but I dont pull away, I lean in. My back molds perfectly with his chest and I feel him rumble with silent laughter. "Whats so funny Jack Frost?" I bite my lips as his breath brushes against my ear. _"Jack Frost? Well then, what does that make you, my little scooby?"_ I groan as my heart starts to race. "D-do I look like Scooby Doo?" he chuckles and naws on the shell of my ear.

"Yes~" he purrs, sliding his hand from laying on my stomach to the small cruve of my wasit. I let out a small huff of air as the coldness of his hand becomes heated, leaving a fire trail as he traces invisable patterns in my skin. I shiver and let out a small whimper as I grind against him. He takes in a sharp breath and I feel the hardness in his sweats as I grind against him again. "J...Jacob..." he huffs and squeezes my hip softly. "Ed-ward!" I gasp as I feel his sharp canines grind against my neck. He pulls away but leaves his hand on my hip. I turn my head slightly. "We cant..." I shuffle and turn to him fully. "What? Why?" My heart starts to hammer. _'Maybe... he doesnt want me in that way...'_

"I do, I do but... with everything thats happened..." his voice trails off as his hand brushes over my wraps, finishing his sentence. Images of everything, even Vinny's voice chimes back in my head. "Until this is all over... can we not..?" My first reaction was to fight him. Tell him he doesnt need to worry about me, I can take care of myself, that I'm not a piece of glass and I wanted him as much as I know he wanted me. But his eyes and the misplaced pained expression stopped me. And for the first time since I become a wolf, the Alpha in me submits.

"Okay." I curl up against him and drift off but not before a soft whisper caresses my ear.

_"Good night my love."_

* * *

I wake up to the amazing smell of bacon...squealing and screaming? After last night, I think everyone is on good terms and whatever's going on is nothing too serious. I sit up and stretch, not noticing Edward sitting at his piano. "You up?" I drop my head back and look at Edwards blurry figure. "Sorta. What's goin on?" he laughs. "You gotta go down and see." I look at him suspisusly, slip off the sofa and head downstairs.

_"Jasper! You fuckin-!"_

_"Leah! Wait it's not-"_

"What the hell is going on?!" I bark as I reach the living room and spot Sam holding back Leah while Seth hiding behind Jasper.

"This son of a bitch got my 15 year old brother pregent!" I look around at the new crowd of vampires and the ones we saw last night.

"Well, we picked a good day to pass by." one of the new vampires say softly. Then what Leah says sinks in. "Wait, what?" I look at Seth and notice his slightly poking out belly.

"I didnt even know this could happen..." Zafrina watches with a smile. "To a guy too. Looks like a hybrid." Pete mutters. "Can someone explain to me how this happened?" I ask, sort of annoyed.

"W..Well me and Jasper woke up this morning and I got really sick and ran to the bathroom and threw up... so he followed me and... when we both quieted down... we could hear _two_ heartbeats. And the night before, I was talking about how fat I'd gotten and at dinner I scarfed down almost 8 plates of food..." Seth's hand curls around Jaspers. "And I'm pregent." I look around at everyone.

"H...how's that even...?" I trail off, not able to seriously comprened the fact that 15 year old Seth Clearwater... is pregent.. by a vampire.

"Well, it seems almost impossible. Almost." Carlisle pops in, his voice grave but the smile on his face bright. "It seems Seth was in heat about a week ago." Leah's eyes go wide. "Are you okay!?" Seth nods and smiles slightly at the worry. "Yeah... I dont really remember much though." Seth admits. "Which explains why we could find Japser for that week as well. During this heat week, Seth excreted menstrial blood, which only female wolves produce, during heat. This blood means they are furtile. Apperently Seth is a rare male breed, able to be furtile as a human as well as a wolf. Though, all in all, both cases are extremely unlikey and rare." Leah growls and lunges at Jasper again. "Lee stop!" Before anybody can stop her, Leah decks Jasper in the face, making him fall to the ground. Noise fills the room. "Leah stop!" Seth yells and bends down, nuzzilng Jasper's brusie forming cheek. _'Angry aderniline hits from a pissed off wolf bruise vampires... Guess you learn somethin new everyday.'_

"We havent taken a ultrasound yet but if Seth is pregent, stress can be harmful to the baby." Carlisle says, stepping between Leah and Jasper. A grimce passes Leah's face.

"Sorry..." she extends her hand out to Jasper. He smiles good naturally and takes her hand. "Honestly, you took this better then I thought." he laughs as Seth wraps around his wasit. "He said you were gunna castrate him."

"Still on the list..."

"Leah!"

"Okay okay! Jeez..." Carlisle turns back to me. "Well, this can be discussed later. Right now, I'd like you to meet Tia and her mate Benjamin." A carmel skined girl with short black hair and a taller lighter guy with sandy blond hair smile and wave. "Hello. You must be Jacob. I'm Benjamin, but Ben for short." says Benjamin. "You, your family and your friends have an extremely enteraining way of living~! I'm Tia." Tia giggles. "This is just the start." I smile. "And this is Amun and Kebi." the other taller carmel girl waves, her long dark brown hair slightly ruffling.

"Hi, I'm Kebi but can call me K." I nod. "I'm Jake." K elbows the equally tall and darker guy next to her. "Say hi!" I look at his grimce and shiver. _'Doesnt seem like he wants to be here.'_

"My name is Amun." his voice is deadpan and cold. _'Alrighty then.'_ I hold off the urge to snap at him and smile anyways. "Names Jake." I hear a muffled chuckle come from behind me. _'Dont be an asshole!'_ I mentally grill Edward. "Sorry." he whispers but the big dumbass smile in his voice is there. "Well! I will take Seth for an ultrasound, while you all mingle. After Seth is checked, we must get to training." The vampires salute(Except for Amun). "Yes Captain Carlisle!" I look at Carlisle. _'Captain?'_

"Carlisle use to be in the army." Edward says and I blink in shock. "Really?" I continue watching as a satisifed smirk settles on Carlisle face as he walks to another room with Seth. "Really."

I hum as Edward playfully shoves me down the rest of the two steps. "Time to mingle 'Alpha' pup."

* * *

"Sam and Ben could be mistaken as long time friends..." Edward mumbles as he leans against my back, his tall figure holding practically no weight. "It's...werid seeing him so comfty and excited." Sam clasp Ben on the back as they laugh. "I agree." I look around and spot Alice, K and Tia bouncing around from group to group. "They look like hostess's." Edward laughs. "Right now, I'd say they are." The amazon women with Mary, Charlotte and Roslie are surrounding Seth(I cant really hear, just mainally giggles and squeals) while Pete, Randall, Emmet, Quil, Embry and Jared are in there corner, talking bout sports and girls. "Hey. Where's Jasper? And Leah?"

With Jasper and Leah

"Hey Jasper." Jasper smiles as Leah steps out of the full house on to the front lawn.

"Dude, you really do sparkle." Jasper nods and shrugs. "Yeah."

"Hey, lemme ask you somethin." Jasper doesnt turn around as he continues staring at the wide green clearing. "Sure."

"Do you know the original meaning of a 'shotgun wedding'?" Jasper nods. "Yeah it's when a boy gets a girl pregent and the father of the pregent girl holds a shotgun to the boys head 'til agrees to marry the girl."

"Hmmm glad to hear. But since Daddy aint alive" a shotgun clock sounds as Japer feel the barrel softly push against the back of his head. "I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I thought you didnt want me and Seth together."

"Yeah, but you make him happy so this is what needs to happen. It's no ripping off your head, but it has the same effect."

"I was planning on marry Seth anyways. But I'm glad I have your blessing now."

"Leah!"

I spot Leah aiming at shotgun to Jaspers head on the front lawn. "The hell are you doing?!" I hiss as I run over to her, not wanting to alert the whole house.

"Havin a talk with Jasper."

"With a shotgun aimed at his head?!"

"Yep."

"Gimme that!" I snatch the gun from Leah's hands. "This is the second time today you've tried to hurt Jasper!" Leah shrugs and scratches the back of her head. "I wasnt gunna hurt him... this time."

"Leah!"

"God! Alright! I'm gunna change my name, I've heard it way too many times today to like it anymore." she gives Jasper a look then walks into the house. "What the hell was that?" I look at Jasper smiling big. "She just gave me her blessing to marry Seth."


End file.
